Snap! Crackle! Pop!
by Furlong 19
Summary: Hard Drive is back and he's decided to wreak some havoc! But, when a new threat makes itself known, will the Swat Kats be able to handle it?
1. Default Chapter

Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron  
  
Snap! Crackle! Pop!  
  
Author's note: Well, here it is; my second fic! I apologize for my extremely long first fic. I hadn't figured out the whole "edit chapter" process yet. But don't worry, this fic will be served in manageable, bite- sized chunks! Oh, and please read and review! I want to know if my fic is any good!  
  
Oct. 14, 2003 Key West Elementary 3:25 p.m.  
  
Mickey tried to ignore the looks of disbelief and the snickers from his classmates as he read his report in front of the entire class. Only Casie's face remained serious but then, she knew what he was talking about. Two weeks ago, Ms. Sampson had assigned a report to her students, instructing them to write about an exciting place they had been to, or would like to go. Mickey had originally planned to write about the time he and his parents went to Sea World, but ever since he, Casie, and Nick had traveled to an alien planet, suddenly Sea World didn't seem so exciting. He continued reading about the time the three of them had spent in Chance and Jake's Auto Repair Shop three days ago.  
  
"And when Chance accidentally slammed the hood of a car onto his paw, I discovered that the swear words used on Earth are also used on Felinus."  
  
Mickey paused dramatically.  
  
"I mean all of the swear words," he added.  
  
His classmates erupted into laughter. Mickey smiled; at least they weren't laughing at him.  
  
"In conclusion, Chance and Jake's Auto Repair Shop was the most exciting place I've ever been."  
  
Mickey received a mixture of applause and laughter as he sat down. Casie, who now decided to sit directly across from him, leaned over and smiled.  
  
"I thought it was good," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Mickey smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered back.  
  
"All right class," Ms. Sampson said, "Settle down. The bell is about to ring so whoever didn't give their report today will give it first thing tomorrow."  
  
As the bell rang, Ms. Sampson called out.  
  
"Oh, and Mickey; I need to talk to you for a moment."  
  
Mickey gulped.  
"I hope it's not about the time I let the class gerbil out of his cage for some fresh air; it's not like I wanted it to crawl up the principal's pants!"  
  
Casie looked back at him.  
  
"I'll meet you at the usual spot after school," she said as she joined a group of friends.  
  
He nodded; the "usual spot" meant the alley at South Beach.  
  
Mickey walked up to Ms. Sampson's desk as Ms. Sampson sat down. She had an odd smile on her face; as if she was about to tell him Santa Claus wasn't real, or something.  
  
"What's up Ms. Sampson?" Mickey asked nervously.  
  
"It's about your report Mickey," she said gently, "It was very entertaining, but I'm afraid it's not true."  
  
Mickey looked at her nervously; was she going to give his paper a check- minus-minus?  
  
"What do you mean? You said it could be about an exciting place we've been to or want to go," he said in dismay.  
  
"Yes, but in your paper you said that you had been to this salvage yard, and that's simply not possible."  
  
She lightly grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I know places in cartoons seem like they'd be exciting to visit, but they're not real; it's impossible for you to visit a salvage yard on another planet, don't you agree?" she said as she shook her head encouragingly.  
  
Mickey sighed in pity; if she only knew! Mickey frowned and pretended to believe her.  
  
"You're right," he said in a faked tone of sadness, "I'm sorry. Are you gonna give my paper a bad grade?"  
  
Ms. Sampson smiled.  
  
"No, just try to be careful from now on," she said softly.  
  
Mickey smiled and nodded his head in agreement. As he went outside the school, he saw Casie standing by a palm tree with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Well, what did she say?" she asked.  
  
Mickey sighed.  
  
"She tried to tell me I was lying when I said that I'd actually been to Chance and Jake's Salvage Yard."  
  
"If she only knew, huh?" Casie giggled.  
  
Mickey laughed.  
  
"Yeah, now come on; Chance said Scaredy Kat starts right about now!"  
  
Mickey and Casie quickly made their way to the alley in South Beach, stepped through the beam, and walked to the salvage yard. Upon entering, they could hear loud laughter coming from the living room. Mickey quickly ran into the living room and saw Chance sitting on the couch, a can of milk in one paw and a tuna fish sandwich in the other.  
  
"Oh man, did I miss it?" Mickey asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Chance said in between laughs, "It's just about to start!"  
  
Casie stood in the doorway, confused.  
  
"Where's Nick?" she asked, "I thought he said he'd meet us here." Chance rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb towards the other room.  
  
"Aw, he and Jake are in the kitchen workin' on his computer, or something," he muttered, his eyes glued to the TV.  
  
Casie walked into the kitchen and discovered Jake and Nick sitting at an old wood table. Jake watched in fascination as he periodically moved his mouse downward. Casie moved behind them and stared at the screen; screenshots of Chance and Jake from the episode The Metallikats were displayed, along with detailed biographies of them directly under the picture.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" Casie asked inquisitively.  
  
"I'm showing Jake some websites we have of the Swat Kats on Earth," Nick said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said in an awed tone, "I can't believe that I'm actually a cartoon. Man, do I really look that weird?"  
  
Casie smiled and stifled a giggle.  
  
"No way," she said playfully, "You're a lot cuter then that!"  
  
Jake blushed and scratched the back of his head as Chance and Mickey entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," Jake said jokingly, "What happened to Scaredy Kat, Chance get mad at the TV again?"  
  
"Commercials," Chance stated, "So what are you guys lookin' at?"  
  
Mickey stared at the computer screen.  
  
"Hey", he said, "This is a description of Jake from on a Swat Kats website."  
  
Chance stared at the screenshot of himself.  
  
"Oh, so, uh, so that's what I look like, huh?" Chance asked worriedly.  
  
Suddenly, the kids' card readers began to beep, as well as the communicators that Chance and Jake carried.  
  
"All right!" Mickey exclaimed, "Our first battle!"  
  
The six of them entered the hangar and proceeded toward the emergency phone. Chance picked up the receiver.  
"Yes Ms. Briggs?"  
"Swat Kats," Callie said, "I'm at the tuna factory near Megakat Bay and I just spotted Hard Drive here!" Mickey grinned.  
"Good; I was afraid that we'd have to fight Dark Kat again!" The others stifled their laughter.  
"We're on our way Ms. Briggs," Chance replied.  
"Better hurry," she said, "I think he might know I'm- Callie suddenly gasped as her communicator crackled and died.  
"Ms. Briggs! Do you copy?" Chance cried.  
"Hard Drive must've found her!" Nick said.  
"Then let's go kick some tail!" Jake shouted excitedly. As quickly as possible, Jake and Chance changed into their flight suits, and all six entered the Turbokat. Seconds later, the Turbokat rocketed through the air towards the bay.  
"Wow Razor," Casie exclaimed, "I can't believe you put four extra seats in the Turbokat in three days!" Razor grinned.  
"Yeah, sometimes I amaze myself." T-Bone periodically turned around to face them, concern spread across his face each time.  
"Don't worry big guy," Razor said assuredly, "We'll save Callie in time."  
"No, it's not that," T-Bone said worriedly, "It was my picture on that website; Uh.do I.do I really look that fat? Is it the flight suit?" Razor and the others looked at each other in surprise and then burst into laughter.  
"Relax T-Bone," Mickey said, "You're totally ripped! You're a she kat magnet, man!" T-Bone grinned.  
"Yeah," he said confidently, "I am, aren't I?  
"Oh brother," Razor said as he slapped his forehead. Several minutes later, they set down near the factory and edged up to the loading doors.  
"Ok," T-Bone said to the kids, "Get ready; as soon as Razor and I open the door you go in with your glovatrixes up. Just be careful not to shoot Callie."  
"Got it," all three said. With a quick tug, T-Bone threw the door open and proceeded in with Razor on his side and the kids behind them. In the center of the large, bare room was Callie Briggs, tied up in a chair and gagged. Standing next to her was.  
"So that's Hard Drive," Nick thought, "He looks kinda different from the show." Hard Drive had sandy fur, a yellow mohawk, and an earring in his eyebrow . His build was slightly bigger than Razor's and his surge coat looked like a blue jacket. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Casie leaned over to Mickey.  
"He sure looks a lot cooler in real life," she whispered. Hard Drive laughed.  
"Well, well," he said in a patronizing tone, "It looks like the big, bad Swat Kats are losing their touch. Since when do you guys have to have little kittens help you out?" Razor stepped forward.  
"Since they kicked Dark Kat's tail, that's when," Razor said. A shield of electricity suddenly enveloped Hard Drive.  
"Really? How shocking!" he shouted as he charged towards them.  
"Move it!" T-bone shouted. The six scattered in different directions. Hard Drive was able to move at uncanny speed, thanks to the electricity. One by one, he knocked each of the Swat Kats out until only Mickey remained. He stood near a box of large crates as Hard Drive approached him.  
"What're you gonna do now?" he said wickedly. Mickey backed away with a worried look on his face.  
"How 'bout I kick your tail!" Hard Drive's eyes widened as Mickey whipped around to see who was there; all he could make out was a large blur as it leapt forward and landed near Hard Drive. Mickey stared in awe as a tomkat in an Enforcer uniform punched Hard Drive in the mouth. Hard Drive went down. The kat turned around to look at Mickey. The guy was as big as T-Bone! He had white fur, a pair of thin wire-rimmed glasses surrounding two blue eyes, and a huge grin. Mickey noticed that while physically intimidating, the enforcer seemed to project an air of kindness and gentleness.  
"You ok, kitten?" he asked. Mickey tried to think of something cool to say like he was about to kick Hard Drive's butt or he was just pretending to be scared.  
"You're not in the show," Mickey said as he groaned inwardly.  
"Smooth dude, real smooth!" The enforcer looked at him with confusion.  
"The show?" the enforcer asked. He then groaned.  
"Oh man, don't tell me this is one of those hidden-camera shows!" he said with an irritated tone. Before Mickey could reply, Nick moaned as he regained consciousness.  
"Dude, I am so gonna kick Hard Drive's tail for this!" he said as he stood up. His look of annoyance quickly turned into a look of confusion as he gazed upon the unknown enforcer.  
"Who the heck are you?" he asked as the others regained consciousness. The enforcer reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a badge.  
"I'm Captain Ray Wilkens of the Megakat City Enforcers," he stated in a professional voice, "Now since we're asking questions, who the heck are you guys?" Before they could reply, T-Bone approached them.  
"Anyone get the license plate number on that truck," he moaned as he rubbed his head. Upon noticing the captain, T-Bone grinned.  
"Hey Captain," he said, "Looks like you took care of Hard Drive for us. Thanks!" Capt. Wilkens gave him a thumbs-up.  
"No problemo. We enforcers can't let you guys have all the fun! But just so I know, what're these kittens doing here?" Razor, who had appeared with Casie behind them, chuckled.  
"Relax Capt. Wilkens; they're a part of our team now." Casie nodded.  
"Yeah, we're part of the Swat Kats now so don't mess with us or we'll kick your tail!" Mickey's eyes went wide with fear.  
"Uh Casie," he said nervously, "It's not a good idea to threaten an enforcer." Capt. Wilkens chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an annoying little lightning bug to arrest." Before any of them could move, a voice called out.  
"I don't think so, muscle-head!" Out of nowhere, a net shot across the room and wrapped around Hard Drive. Soon, Roxanne stepped into view.  
"Great," Mickey sighed, "It's you again!" "That's right," Roxanne said as she removed her sunglasses, "and don't even think about taking my points this time."  
  
Razor slapped his forehead in frustration; "Look, how many times do we have to tell you? You're not in a videogame!"  
"You're just jealous 'cause I caught him first," Roxanne said as she turned up her nose.  
"Ahhh, forget it," T-Bone said exasperately, "Let's just grab Hard Drive and blow this pop stand!"  
"Hey!" Roxanne said with an irritated tone, "Hard Drive is mine; I caught him fair and square."  
Capt. Wilkens stepped forward and grabbed the net containing Hard Drive.  
"Actually," he said in an authoritative tone, "Criminals belong in jail and only Enforcers can put them there."  
Roxanne sagged her shoulders in disappointment.  
"But.I caught him first!" she whined.  
"Tough," Capt. Wilkens replied. Just then, several Enforcer vehicles stopped outside. Comm. Feral, Lt. Feral, and several other enforcers approached the entrance to the building. As the commander spotted Capt. Wilkens, a frown spread across his face.  
"Capt.," he said, "How many times have I told you not to take on criminals by yourself! You should have called for backup, and why are you wasting time talking with these vigilantes!?" From the expression on Capt. Wilkens' face, Mickey could tell that the Captain wasn't too fond of Feral either.  
"With all due respect sir," he said in an irritated tone, "There was no time to call for backup; Callie stepped forward.  
"That's right Commander," she said in an irritated tone, "and if weren't for the Swat Kats and these children you wouldn't have Hard Drive in custody at all!" Feral paused, his expression set in deep thought.  
"Enough!" he bellowed, "If it weren't for the Swat Kats this tuna factory would never have sustained all of this damage!" Feral turned towards the Swat Kats.  
"I'm not letting you reckless hotshots get away this time!"  
"Oh great," Mickey thought, "Wonder if I can use my one phone call to call my parents." Suddenly, the factory began to tremble violently. As the windows shattered, a strange feeling passed over Mickey.  
"Hey!" Casie cried as she pointed to the other end of the factory, "Look at that!" Mickey could just make out a bank of fog swirling around the room.  
"It's one of those blue beams!" Nick exclaimed. Mickey stared in confusion.  
"What's going on? Did another person find that blue card?" 


	2. Snap! Crackle! Pop! chp2

Snap! Crackle! Pop!: chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Well, here it is; the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story(all one of you). Anyway, please review my story!. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
As the bright light filled the factory with a blinding intensity, Mickey began to wonder if his life could possibly get any weirder. It certainly didn't seem that way, as a dark figure slowly stepped out from the blue beam. As the figure materialized in front of him, Mickey could not have been more shocked if the Easter bunny had been standing before him.  
"I don't believe it!" he thought in disbelief, "It's a human!" He was a tall, thin man wearing a dark suit and the same sunglasses as Mickey had. He had blonde hair and a large scar across his left cheek. As he removed his sunglasses, Mickey noticed that his cold, blue eyes matched the cold tone in his voice.  
"Well, well," he said calmly, "It looks like you guys have started the party without me. How rude!" Feral stepped forward.  
"And just who do you think you are?" He said crossly. The blonde man frowned and shook his head.  
"Sorry, but I don't socialize with Outsiders."  
"What do you mean, Outsiders?" T-Bone asked.  
"None of your business!" the man growled, "Now, back away while I- The man paused in disbelief as he spotted the three kids.  
"Your children!" he said in disbelief, "Human children!" Mickey rolled his eyes; he had had just about enough weirdness for one day.  
"Yeah, so what's it to you?" he said impatiently. The blonde man didn't reply as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
"This is Agent 7", he stated in a monotone voice, "I have a situation that I am unequipped to handle. Requesting permission to return to base." Casie leaned forward and whispered in Mickey's ear.  
"Mickey, what's going on? Who is this guy, and how is he able to come here?"  
"I don't know," Mickey replied, "but I'm gonna find out." Mickey stepped forward as the man put his cell phone back into his pocket.  
"Just who are you anyway?" Mickey said in a harsh tone.  
"I'm Agent 7", the man replied, "and I've come to collect an Outsider for research."  
"Just what is an Outsider?" Nick asked. Agent 7 made a sweeping motion with his hand.  
"Look around you; this entire world is populated with them. It's our job to exterminate them."  
"Exterminate us!" Felina cried in disbelief, "But why!?" Agent 7 chuckled.  
"I don't have the time or desire to explain it to all or you," he said in a condescending tone, "Let's just say that there are a lot of people who want to keep your existence a secret. The easiest way we can think of is total annihilation of your planet." T-Bone growled and flexed his claws.  
"Hate to break it to ya pal, but no one's gonna be annihilatin' anyone!" he growled. The other Swat Kats stepped forward.  
"That's right!" Casie said, "You better leave now or we're going to kick your tail!" Agent 7 continued to smile.  
"Fine, fine", he said calmly, "but not before I collect a research specimen." Agent 7 fixated his gaze unto the unconscious body of Hard Drive.  
"He should do nicely," he said as he pulled large, white handgun from his holster. A bright, white beam shot out from the gun and enveloped Hard Drive. The light was so bright that Mickey and the other kids had to put on their sunglasses while the others were stuck covering their eyes. As they watched in horror, Hard Drive began to disintegrate into hexadecimals. Agent 7 holstered his gun and withdrew a strange-looking box from his jacket pocket. Then, the particles of energy that had once been Hard Drive were sucked into the box.  
"What the heck was that?!" T-Bone cried his eyes adjusted.  
"I told you before," Agent 7 said impatiently, "I'm gathering research specimens. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some data to study." As he spoke, a blue beam shot up from the ground behind him. Before anyone could react, Agent 7 vanished into the beam. For a few moments, no one said a word. Then, Mickey spoke.  
"What-what just happened?" he whispered.  
"It's like Hard Drive was deleted or something," Roxanne said incredulously. Callie turned towards the Swat Kats.  
"Who do you think that guy is working for?"  
"We don't know Ms. Briggs", Razor said, "but we'd better find out."  
"Yeah", T-Bone agreed, " 'cause it sounds like this guy isn't through with us yet."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
